Naptimes and Crayons
by ShrapneltheArcticFox
Summary: The happy tree friends are in first grade, and little do they know, more than classwork awaits them! Each day is a new adventure for the little kids and their friends, but just how much mischief will they get into? This story mostly revolves around OCs. No longer accepting OCs! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to give a some credit to ninakietnaki, she helped me a lot with these ideas. I almost died from cute overdose as we were planning these out hehee owo**

**In this story, they're in First grade (even though it seems like kindergarten) and they're little humans with animal ears/tails.**

**Happy Tree Friends is not mine! **

**I do however, own Shrapnel.**

**Flighty, Stuffy © Hanpechu**

**Cloud, Skip © Ninakietnaki**

**(I have permission to use their OCs xD)**

* * *

Bright colors and running kids was what the little girl saw when she first entered the small brown building.

Her mom had practically pried her from the car and forced her to go inside because she was so unwilling. She didn't do well with words and well, people in general. Since she had to start at a new school, she wasn't too happy.

The snow-haired girl looked around nervously, eyeing the kids talking to one another or playing together. Her white fox ears dropped down and she tugged at the end of her dress as the fact that she had no friends was spelled out for her, seeing the children socialize. Did she look silly? She was wearing a white dress with blue buttons down the front and it had blue sleeves. She had white stockings with blue dress shoes to match with the dress. She also had her trademark scarf, which had blue and purple stripes. She didn't think she looked weird...

"Tag!"

The voice startled the girl out of her thoughts and she looked over to see a petite boy with pink hair that had cat ears poking out of it. He was wearing overalls over a light pink shirt, and had a pink cat tail with darker pink at the end of it. He was tugging at her scarf, and staring at her with an intrigued look on his face.

"I'm not playing tag…" she said quietly, staring at him.

"You should be! It's a fun game."

She gave the boy a confused look before he continued talking.

"What's your name? Mine's Skippy," he paused and looked at her for a reaction.

"Umm…" she looked at her shoes for a moment, a little scared by the boy. "Shrapnel," she finally said after looking up and seeing that the boy was still staring at her.

"Okay Shrapnel, you should join us in our game!"

"Game?"

He grabbed her wrist lightly and tugged her over towards a group of kids.

"Hey Skip, where did you wander off to? We were playing remember?"

They boy who said this had long messy dark hair that made his bright blue eyes stand out. He was wearing dark clothing and had a friendly grin plastered on his small face. She also noted that he had white wolf ears that were perked up in interest along with a matching white tail.

"Oh, is that a new friend of yours?" The girl standing next to him said.

She had fairly bouncy sky-blue hair that was in a short cut. She had what looked like bat ears and was wearing a blue headband and a matching shirt with demin shorts. The girl was staring at Shrapnel with anticipation and this made her nervous, so she looked at the kid next to her.

The girl she turned to had long dark blue hair that was neatly pinned into a ponytail, and had a noticeable pink flower tucked behind her ear. Her round blue ears and soft big tail indicated that she was most likely a skunk. The girl was wearing what looked like an air freshener around her neck, and had a simple blue dress that went past her knees. The smile on her face made Shrapnel feel a bit at ease, and she noticed that she was talking with a girl with pink hair next to her.

The pink-haired girl was wearing short frilly dress with red bows on it that matched the big one on top of her head. Her bangs seemed to be a lighter pink and she had emerald eyes that seemed to brighten when she laughed. Her pink ears sprouted out of her hair and she could only tell that the girl was a chipmunk by looking at her tail.

"So, are we going to play or what?" the girl with bat ears asked, looking at them impatiently.

The skunk girl raised her eyebrow, "Don't you think we should introduce ourselves first?"

"Humph."

"This is Flighty," she pointed to the bat girl who was pouting, and then pointed to the dark haired boy, "That's Cloud. I'm Petunia. And that's Giggles," she ended by pointing to the girl with the red bow.

"I like your scarf! Let's be friends, okay?" Cloud said.

"Me too! I want to be your friend," Giggles joined in, smiling.

"Uh, sure," Shrapnel returned the smile, glad to have potential friends.

"Cloud!" a voice said from behind them, and Shrapnel turned around to see a boy.

He had rather messy orange hair and long droopy bunny ears, and was wearing a large orange jacket. He had jeans and some kind of mask, like Shrapnel has seen on doctors, over his mouth. He grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him toward the big rug in the center of the classroom.

"Let's go sit down together before the other kids so we can have a spot next to each other."

Cloud nodded and they sat down just as the bell rung for class.

They joined the other students on the rug, sitting down as the teacher, who appeared to be a moose, was calling out attendance.

"Okay, since you're all here, we want to do an exercise to let you all get to know each other. You'll be assigned to groups and you're going to be going on a scavenger hunt! The first to bring back the prize will win candy! I want some..." he trailed off.

The students cheered at this, excited to be getting junk food.

"Okay class, your groups are..."

* * *

**A/N: I know Shrapnel seems like Flaky but it's just how she is at first. Trust me, she's not shy all the time. :3**

**People will be introduced each chapter, so I'll try to squeeze in all the OCs in the next chapter.**

**Anyhoo, send in forms and junk. I'm only accepting 5 OCs because I'm already writing with my friend's OCs and the generic tree friends. That's a lot. Dx I may reopen later, depends. **

**OCS ARE SENT BY PM ONLY!**

**Remember that they are little kids with the appearance and personality. What would your OC be like as a little kid? And yes they can have crushes because it's cute with little kids. xD**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Crush:**

**Enemies:**

**Other information:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW. Okay. So. Writer's block attacked me. Sorry for being slow with updating and if the chapter is crappy I blame le writing block! Dx Sad thing is, I may be even slower because school starts in three days… ugh. So I apologize in advance!**

**I made an exception and took in 6 OCs… Whoops.**

**Anyway, I seriously hope they're in character, but it's hard for me to do that. But since they're little kids I hope that'll give me room to explore with them.**

**Enjoy the short chapter! If your OC didn't appear in this chapter then they will later because it's hard to write with a lot of characters. D: They will be in the one after the next though. This chapter and the next one**** were originally going to be one so...**

**ALSO thank you so so so much "Someone cool" Your review made me so happy. ;o; **

**In fact all of you submitting to me and the supporting reviews made me happy too! Thanks a bunch. ouo**

* * *

Shrapnel's chocolate-brown eyes analyzed her group, as she eyed them quietly.

The group was huddled together In the middle of the classroom full of buzzing kids, the class around them excited for the scavenger hunt.

She recognized Petunia and Flighty in the group, but there were a lot of strange kids that stood there staring at her, since she had been selected to be the leader by the teacher randomly.

"Um.. well, we have to find 6 items," She started in a quiet voice, slowly looking at the pictures on the list, "A fort, a sun, an egg, a crown, a dinosaur, and… a bug" She tensed up at the last word. She didn't like bugs too much.

"I know where a crown is!" a blue haired boy in their group said, raising his hand.

He had a red bandana wrapped around his neck, and had a black shirt with large baggy denim shorts. He also had ears and a tail similar to hers, so she knew he was a fox, but they were blue unlike hers. The boy also had deep blue eyes and black converse with a blue star on them.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Flighty piped up, glaring at him.

He just dismissed her by turning to Shrapnel, "We should go get it."

"Okay," she responded softly.

The boy started walking over towards the toy area when Flighty got up and started running over to the area, causing them to start a race for the item they wanted. He grabbed the toy crown from the shelf before her and held it up, trying to get it out of her reach.

"SCREWY! Give me it! That's no fair, I wanted to find it!" She said, grabbing for it.

"I said it first, so I get to find it."

As the two were arguing, a pair of small hands reached up from behind Screwy and took the crown from his reach.

"Mine," said the girl who the hands belonged to.

"What—"

"Stop fighting, or we'll never get candy. I should hold onto it…" She trailed off, and placed the plastic crown on her head for safekeeping.

When Shrapnel looked at the calm girl, she realized she was also a fox like her and Screwy, but had light blue ears and a tail colored with lime green, sky blue, orange, and light yellow stripes going down it. Her long white hair had the same colored pattern at the tips, and her clothes consisted of a black tank top with a gold skull print on it, long black skinny jeans, and black boots. Her seemingly multicolored eyes held a relaxed expression, as she hugged onto the plush in her arms protectively.

While the group was busy with finding and fighting over the crown, Shrapnel noticed it seemed that some members had gone missing.

"Uh…" she said, tugging at Screwy's sleeve.

"Oh! They're gone…" He said in a puzzled tone that got the tiger, fox's, and Flighty's attention as they looked around them.

After they looked around a bit of the classroom, what Shrapnel thought she recognized as the rest of their group was seen talking to the teacher. The group that went missing noticed the rest of their group and walked over to them.

"You wouldn't believe how much we found!" An orange-haired boy with a construction hat said, looking at them with excited eyes.

He then quickly lifted what looked like nubs to push his helmet out of his eyes, as it kept slipping over his head because it was too big. She wouldn't be able to tell by his ears, because they were hidden under his helmet probably, but his huge tail that was thumping in excitement gave away that he was a beaver. He wore a white shirt and had an orange jacket tied around his waist (who knows how he got it there), and had matching baggy orange pants that covered his brown boots.

Petunia and a boy with a big fedora that covered most his green hair followed behind him, Petunia excited just as much as the beaver boy.

"Handy was really smart and figured out that the sun on the list was the sun in the sky! We just asked and said that he was correct!" Petunia said with enthusiasm.

Handy blushed a little at the praise, and smiled victoriously.

"We also found the bug on a science poster, and a dinosaur on the whiteboard!" Handy said, his smile widening.

"Great, now I can't _wait_ to get the candy," the girl with tiger ears said in sarcasm.

Shrapnel had not really noticed her until now, but her tiger features were as obvious as the ranger hat that sat on her shoulder-length orange hair. Her shirt was orange with a black striped pattern on it that resembled her ears and tail, and her black pants and cowboy boots matched with the rest of her outfit. The sarcastic scowl on her face indicated that she probably wasn't too happy about getting sweets as a prize.

"Stripes—"

Before Petunia could agrue back something about being grateful, Cloud, Skip, his bunny friend from earlier, and another bunny kid ran up to them.

"Shouldn't you guys be searching for items?" Flighty asked, staring at the group in question.

"We already found them all, Nutty really wanted the candy—" half of Shrapnel's group groaned and Stripes did a little 'yay', "—but that's not why we're here! Shifty, your brother stole Hailz's sugar cookies!" Cloud said, pointing at the boy with the fedora accusingly.

Shifty just shrugged, "So?"

"So? I was having a nice snack earlier with Flippy and Flaky and he swiped them off of the table! No one touches my cookies!" Hailz pouted, her rabbit ears drooping even more than usual as she folded her arms across her chest. Now that Shrapnel looked at her, she saw that Hailz had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a blue bow and had a bright blue shirt with a pink skirt underneath. Beneath her skirt was dark brown leggings with black boots, and her hair was covering her right eye.

The teacher's voice interrupted the conversation as he called everyone to the rug for a new class activity. After Hailz did the "I'm watching you" sign to Shifty, she sat down with the others, ready for the lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is pretty freaking crappy but I need sleep. I'm kind of bad with people evenly sharing turns speaking and character introductions, but I hope you liked it maybe a little? Review please D;**


End file.
